Tea time
by recondite123
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki have tea on a cold winter day.


**A/N: Ahhh...exam period, which means bursts of motivation in between long periods of procrastination.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Mai hime/ Mai Otome.**

**Tea time**

* * *

"Mmm... this is actually pretty good!" Exclaimed the dark-haired girl in satisfaction, she huddled with blankets under the heated table, sipping her hot cup of tea. The steam and warmth from the cup coloured her pale cheeks with a distinctive pink tinge.

Sitting opposite, Shizuru hummed in approval, recalling how many years it had taken to convince Natsuki for a weekly tea meeting. At first Natsuki had been reluctant, complaining how it was too 'sophisticated' and 'too hot for summer', but finally started to enjoy the tea sessions as winter came along. Shizuru mused that the younger girl really lived up to her name, Na-tsu-ki the 'summer child', so terribly afraid of the cold. She also had the sneaking suspicion that Natsuki only came around for the heated table.

But then again – although she will probably never admit it – she did buy the table in hopes her girlfriend will visit more often than not.

Shizuru watched in bemusement as Natsuki let out a small contented sigh.

"How have classes been, Natsuki?" She asked curiously.

Natsuki carefully placed down the cup before pulling the blankets closer, "They've been alright, since I'm attending class now, I don't really have to cram anything anymore. It feels different after the carnival." Natsuki shrugged under the pile of blankets, "Class work is easier now – not that I'm bragging or anything." She gave her a small sheepish smile before looking away shyly, "and it's really thanks to your guidance, you know? From tutoring me every day."

Long were gone the days when Natsuki used to give monosyllable replies, so Shizuru happily responded with a smile, "You're welcome Natsuki."

It had been a long year since the carnival. After they were revived from their double suicides, Natsuki shyly confessed her romantic feelings. Shizuru was more than happy to let the younger girl set the pace in their relationship.

Shizuru was happy even if they haven't held hands like a 'normal couple', or kiss and do 'normal' things like what 'normal couples' do. Shizuru knew that both of them were never 'normal' people. Natsuki had a bitter childhood, her soul consumed in rage and ached for revenge, and till only last year she was able to let go of her dark emotions. Therefore, Shizuru was happy; she knew they both loved each other to death (literally), although now in a healthier sense, without the manipulations the obsidian prince had once implanted into her head.

Nobody else understood Shizuru like Natsuki, or even bothered to dig under her prideful facade. The younger girl was even ingenious enough to see through her small manipulations.

But of course, even though Shizuru is happy with the slow pace, some encouragement and right push in the right direction wouldn't hurt.

"Duran! Come!" Natsuki called for her dog, who was currently staring outside the window with a longing expression.

The poodle turned around, and glanced at the heated table as if with a disgusted expression. He got up reluctantly and dragged himself over to his master.

To Shizuru's jealousy, Natsuki gave the dog a hug and ruffled the soft white fur, and gave a small sniff before crinkling her nose. "We have to give you a bath when we get home, or we'll have to start calling you durian." The poodle responded with a low whine.

The dog's ears twitched before he suddenly stiffened. He gave a surprised yelp and whined, pawing himself at Natsuki.

"Ow! Whats wrong – _ow!_ Wait, what are you-"

The tiny poodle gave a loud whine and did a panic retreat, running all the way behind Shizuru, as far away from the heated table as possible, all around the kitchen island bench, and shot straight into the bathroom.

Shizuru and Natsuki stared at the open bathroom door in shock, listening to the whimpering dog.

"Natsuki are you alright-" Shizuru stopped in the middle of her sentence, and stiffened, eyes slightly widening and face paling instantly.

Natsuki 's eyes narrowed with worry, "Are you okay, Shizuru?"

Shizuru gave a surprised gasp and uncharacteristically dropped her now empty (thankfully) tea cup.

The younger girl's eye brows shot up in question, Shizuru had _never_ acted so out of composure.

"Shizuru?"

"I–I um–"

"Whats wrong?"

Shizuru sat straight and quickly composed herself, "Don't worry, Natsuki. Don't move." She said with renewed conviction. Shizuru picked up her cell phone from the table and stood up, staring at the bathroom door in determination, "I'll just quickly check on Duran, okay? Nothing to worry about. Don't move! _I will be right back! "_

"Dont move? Why can't I move?"

Natsuki sat at the heated table, feeling bewildered.

While she waited for Shizuru, she sat cuddling the soft blanket, admiring the lavender colour, flower patterns with intrinsic blue laces with a dash of a long, black and furry –

Wait a second. A long, black and _furry what?_

Natsuki stiffened completely, feeling like she no longer needed the heated table. She was sure that never in this lifetime she will sit under another heated table. She sat in horror as the long, black and furry leg came into view, exposing more long black and furry legs.

She felt her whole body go cold, but not from the weather, but from the eight eyes staring back at her.

The front door swung open.

"Fujino! Oh hi Natsuki, do you guys have anymore soy sauce?" Nao said happily, helping herself into the kitchen.

At the back of Natsuki's mind, she briefly wanted to ask how Nao got into the house without a key, but then again Nao had many suspicious habits. And, well, currently she was too distracted by the creature situated so dangerously near her personal space.

So instead she screamed.

"Whoa!" Nao jumped in fright. "What's wrong? Never heard you scream like that in my life. I always wondered if you were too manly for your own good, but honestly, I'm glad you can actually scream like a girl." Nao drawled as she walked around the kitchen island to the heated table.

"Nao! Quick, get away!" Natsuki screeched almost hysterically, completely ignoring the girl's insults.

"Huh?" Nao looked at her suspiciously, walking towards the table.

"Get away before it eats us all – "

"What are you...Awwwwwwwwww! So cute!"

"Run! Go get Shizuru... W-wait what?"

To Natsuki's horror, Nao picked up the dinner plate sized eight legged furry black creature with her bare hands. Natsuki didn't know whether to be surprised that Nao is showing affection, or rather, picking up the spider as if it was a cute teddy bear.

Shizuru chose this time to walk out the bathroom heavily armed with two cans of anti insect spray, one in each hand, marching out with Duran following closely behind her.

"Ara – Yuuki-san!" She looked surprised at Nao, before glancing at her hand, and hesitantly took a very small step back.

"Kaichou!" Nao exclaimed happily. "I came over to get some soy sauce, and I met _Julia_ here."

"Is that so?" Shizuru gave a small chuckle, before discreetly hiding the two anti insect bottles behind her back. "Well, in that case, you should take Julia home."

Nao cooed at the eight eyed creature, giving it a small back rub on the insect body. "Oh, I definitely will! Isn't she so cute?"

The poodle whimpered and ran back into the bathroom.

Natsuki suffered a cold shudder at the sight, briefly wondering if she should tell Nao that spider fur can give terrible rashes. But since the girl might take the gigantic thing home, she thought better to keep her mouth shut and hope for the best.

A thought struck her and Natsuki eyed suspiciously at the girl, "Wait. Did you just call her Julia?"

Nao stopped stroking the spider and stared back innocently, "Of course, I just named her Julia."

"You _just_ named her Julia?"

"Of course." The girl looked away, as if she was nervous.

"You didn't just come here for the soy sauce, did you?!"

Nao pursed her lips, staring at Natsuki in silent calculation before she gave a slow wide smirk. "Actually, I have many Julia's at home – "

"You what?!" Natsuki screeched in complete horror and disgust. "You breed those things?!"

"Don't call them_ 'those things'! _My Julias' are way cuter than your stupid dog!" Nao snarled at her. "...and more expensive too!" She added.

"My dog is not stupid!" Natsuki replied indignantly, crossing her arms.

Nao raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps I should just leave Julia here..."

"NO!" Natsuki said almost instantly, "P-Please take her home." She politely pleaded, wanting the spider out of the house as soon as possible.

Nao gave a quick glance to Shizuru before walking towards the door, "Okay then, Julia and I will visit another time!" She sang.

Natsuki gave a long sigh, reclining back under the table. She sat up abruptly when she remembered where she found the spider, and quickly threw the blankets over the heated table and stood up.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in concern, she placed down the insect bottles and walked over to the table.

To her surprise, Natsuki turned around and gazed into her burgundy eyes; the younger girl reached forward and gently held both her hands. Shizuru looked at her in astonishment.

"Shizuru, move in with me. This place will soon be infested with Julias and it will not be safe." Natsuki stated seriously. "And...well... I care about you." She shyly looked away. "It'll be nice to see you every day."

Shizuru smiled, feeling happy that Natsuki had finally taken that one step further in their relationship.

"Oh! but first lend me your phone, I need to send a quick message. "

Shizuru eyed her with confusion, but complied, reaching into her pocket and handed over her phone.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why my phone? Don't you have your own?" Shizuru asked curiously.

Natsuki quickly typed the message on the phone, she looked at her and winked, "Oh, just sending a message on your behalf to Nao. You need to thank her for lending you her pet spider."


End file.
